50 Yards
by RavenHeart101
Summary: "He can't help but feel like Leonardo DaVinci staring up at the Mona Lisa for the first time. Amazed. Entranced. In love." Everyone deserves love. 50 snap shots of love.
1. Chapter 1

50 Yards

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I do own Jimmy.

Summary: "He can't help but feel like Leonardo DaVinci staring up at the Mona Lisa for the first time. Amazed. Entranced. In love." Everyone deserves love. 50 snap shots of love.

A: N – So I sort of started writing this to alleviate my Klaine pain and to prove to some people that Blaine/OC isn't a bad pairing so long as the OC's a good one. Four each chapter. Not in any particular order. Though I will tell you that there is a pattern.

* * *

**Seven Months after the First Meeting**

* * *

There's soft thunder outside, and rain pounding against the windows but Jimmy can't really bring himself to care all that much. He had planned this date for weeks to come, and with the power down because of the storm he's decided to try his hardest to make it a good one. He flitted around the kitchen, thanking God for giving him enough firewood to last him the next few days in this cold, dreary weather. Jimmy hastily wiped his hands on his jeans, leaning over the table and striking a match to slowly light the candles. He was never all that good with fire, or with romance, but with a little help from his sister he had somehow managed to come up with this.

A knock on the door alerted Jimmy to his date's arrival and he bit his lip, sending out a quick prayer that the night would go just as he had planned – or better, Jimmy was okay with better – and swung it open. Blaine stood on the stone steps, a nervous, yet curious, look in his eyes and a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. They're partially watered down, and so is Blaine, but they loom stunning in the moonlight and Jimmy has to visibly shake himself in order to remind himself to let Blaine into the house.

Blaine smiles a bit sheepishly at him and Jimmy takes the flowers out of his hands, setting them on the table beside the door and reaching behind Blaine's back to help him out of his jacket. "Good evening." Blaine's the first to speak and for some reason the softness of his voice against the rain of the outside makes Jimmy shiver.

Blaine's wearing a dark green suit shirt that brings out the green in his eyes and black pants that just look stunning. And Jimmy's wearing his blue shirt that his grandmother had gotten him for his birthday and his own black pants so he figures they make quite the pair. Blaine with his dark hair and Jimmy with his dark orange hair. Blaine with his hazel eyes and Jimmy with his blue. His mother had told him that they looked quite handsome together after the game the other night and Jimmy couldn't help believing her.

"You look great." Jimmy says sincerely and by the blush that stains Blaine's cheeks he's pretty sure the other boy hadn't been told that a lot.

Which was a shame since it was true most of the time.

"You look wonderful yourself." Blaine says after a moment, and Jimmy smiles sweetly, his own blush pulling at his neck. He leaned down to give Blaine a kiss that was quick to turn slow and a bit romantic. They surely weren't rushing anything, but Jimmy could feel in the pit of his stomach that something was definitely changing during this night.

They had gone far, spent many a night with the other on the phone. But they had never stayed the night at the other's house, they had never really… well they had never really had time to just do what felt right and natural. They were either interrupted or on a tight time schedule and this time, with both their school's canceled because of the storm, with both their families out doing their own thing… they could finally take some time to themselves. And that was wonderful. That was brilliant. Jimmy couldn't be happier.

"I made dinner." Jimmy's breath brushed against Blaine's lips, reveling in the smile that was slowly forming there and on his own. He had caused this. He had caused this happiness.

Jimmy could still remember the boy Blaine had been when they first met at that football game months ago. He could still remember how he was shy and timid and seemingly against romance and taking a chance on love. And now… now Blaine was so lively. So full of spirit. So… wonderful.

Jimmy felt blessed.

"Sounds great." Blaine was practically breathless and Jimmy was struck with the knowledge Sam had filled him in on before. No one had ever gone out of their way to make Blaine feel needed, to make him be the one being wooed instead of doing the wooing. This was entirely new for him, as new for him as it was for Jimmy. "Have a vase?" Blaine gestured to the flowers and Jimmy nodded, taking them in his hands and leading the way into the kitchen that was lit dimly by the candles resting on the kitchen table, two places set. He heard Blaine's voice catch in his throat and Jimmy smiled proudly to himself, cutting the stems of the flowers and putting them securely in the vase and placing them in between the candle sticks. They made a good centerpiece. "Jimmy…" Blaine sounds torn, somewhere between entranced and shocked. "You didn't have to…."

Jimmy didn't answer, instead pulling out Blaine's chair for him and waiting for him to seat himself, pushing it in and leaning forward to kiss his cheek, letting his lips linger there for a moment and simply breathing in the feel of the moment. Yes… this was good. This was going to be a good night. "Happy birthday." Jimmy whispered in his ear as he pulled away and sat down in the chair opposite him, an easy smile on his face.

"Thank you." Blaine's voice is choked and Jimmy smiles absentmindedly as he pours them both a glass of sparkling cider.

"You're welcome." He answers and looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, catching the way Blaine's eyes are glittering and the way his face is screwed up in amazement.

"No one's ever… done anything like this for me." Blaine adds softly a few minutes later as they're eating their dinner. Jimmy hadn't made it, he wasn't nearly talented enough to do that, but he had picked it up from an Italian restaurant earlier in the day and kept it nice and warm in the oven.

"I know." Jimmy said seriously, reaching across to grab Blaine's hand and hold it in his own. "Think you can deal with this every year?" He asks softly because while it's only been a few months it feels like it's going to be forever.

Jimmy feels like they're in this for the long run. No matter what happens with colleges and families and ex-boyfriends. They're in this together. Forever. Or for a long time at least. "I think I could." Blaine smiled softly at him, his head cocked to the side and a sparkle in his eye.

Jimmy's breath stuttered and he smiled back, running his thumb over the knuckles on Blaine's hand and going back to his food.

They decided to have desert in the living room, in front of the fire. It's a simple chocolate cake – something that Jimmy actually knew how to make, but his father insisted on helping him with anyway.

They chose to sit on the floor instead of the couches because it's closer to the warmth the fire gives and the rain picks up outside.

There's still a distant thunder, and, really, the only thing that's missing in the moment is some of that smooth jazz that his uncle listens to on a daily basis.

And so Jimmy leans over and turns some jazz on his ipod's youtube app, set up for a continuous loop. Blaine smiles a bit dopily at him, a laugh passing through his lips. "What?" Jimmy asks, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"You're so…" And Blaine can't seem to figure out what exactly it is that Jimmy is so he just shrugs and laughs a bit again.

"I'm so what?" Jimmy presses, placing his empty plate on the coffee table behind him and leaning over a lounging Blaine, his arms boxing the other boy in. Jimmy's glad he thought of pulling pillows down when they sat, as Blaine's using one to rest his head lightly and with him like that, laying in the dark with the only light coming from the soft glow of the fireplace, a smile on his lips, and him just looking so relaxed and happy, Jimmy can't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. He can't help but feel like Leonardo DaVinci staring up at the Mona Lisa for the first time. Amazed. Entranced. In love. Jimmy is all those things. A sucker in love.

"You're just…" And the words still aren't coming but Blaine seems to be searching for the right thing to say before he sighs and just settles for what felt right. "I never thought this was in the future for me." He whispers and Jimmy knows it's not depression or sadness that leads Blaine to say it. It's just simple truth.

So he lowers himself down over him, their lips connected and their bodies molding together.

And it's perfect and it's intimate and it's right.

For once… everything seems right.

* * *

**The First Meeting**

* * *

Blaine sighed, falling back into his seat on the bleachers and trying to figure out exactly why he had allowed himself to be talked into going to this game. Marley was practically vibrating out of excitement, Jake chatting her ear off. Apparently, this was a very important game. Usually Blaine could find himself getting immersed in football and the on goings but not today. Today he just felt like going home and crawling under his covers and watching Moulin Rouge on loop. He saw Kitty glowering at the happy couple beside him and Blaine almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Because while Miss Sylvester said that Kitty was the next Quinn she was nothing like the kind blonde girl Blaine had grown close to in his first week at McKinley.

Kitty wasn't even like Santana. She kept trying and trying to be biting and rude and sarcastic but it just never seemed to work out for her. Instead, it only succeeded in making her look like an ignorant, idiotic bitch.

Blaine wasn't usually this judgmental but he was tired and he was aggravated and if he looked over to his right he had the perfect view of Kurt and Kurt's new boyfriend that was apparently a coworker from Vogue. He had the perfect view of Rachel and Brody, who he would have liked to go over to and say hi but couldn't because he was pretty sure Rachel hated him after what he did to Kurt. Actually, Blaine was pretty sure everyone hated him after what he did to Kurt. Well, everyone besides Sam, Mike, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. But Brittany sort of didn't know what was going on and Santana had cheated before, and so had Quinn, so it was understandable why they were on his side.

God, Blaine could barely walk into Glee Club anymore because Finn kept shooting him these looks and Blaine seriously would have considered quitting Glee if they wouldn't lose without him. But with them up against the Warblers and Hunter? They would be in for an ass kicking without him.

He owed them enough to win them at least Regionals.

"That guy's staring at you." Marley poked him in the arm, a giggle in her voice. Blaine followed her pointed finger to a boy on the opposing team. Tall, redheaded, and pretty damn attractive if it wasn't for the way he was just staring at Blaine as though he were about to strangle him. Or strangle Marley who had linked her arm through his sometime during the game and was pressed up against his side since he was warm.

Blaine liked Marley, he really did. He liked Jake too. But he couldn't help finding it odd that his closest friend in Glee besides Sam was a girl two years younger than him. But that was absurd of him, because Wes was one of his closest friends and Wes was two years older than Blaine so age didn't really matter all that much. "No he's not." Blaine shook his head at Marley, and at the fact that the other boy very obviously was staring at him.

Blaine wasn't sure if it was because the guy was gay, attracted to Marley, or one of those stereotypical homophobic Ohio jocks. Blaine was pretty sure he didn't want to stay to find out.

But that was already too late because it was in between plays (and the guy was the quarterback, Blaine wasn't out of it enough to not notice that) and the other boy was making his way across the sidelines over to them. Blaine was really regretting letting Marley talk him into sitting on the bleachers right in front of the field. But, honestly, she had done it to benefit him, since they were going to sit with Tina and Sugar but they were sitting with Kurt and new-boyfriend.

"Hey." The boy sounded breathless and Blaine pretended not to hear him as he stood up from his seat, giving Marley and Jake a hasty excuse about needing to go to the bathroom. "Hey! Hey wait!" Was this guy for real? Blaine wasn't going to wait to get his ass kicked for no reason. But wasn't that what all those boxing lessons had been for? Blaine wasn't afraid to confront bullies – well not the same kind of afraid as he been when he was younger – so what was that fear coiling in the pit of his stomach for? The only logical thing Blaine could think of was because he was pretty sure he knew what this guy was looking for and Blaine was pretty sure he didn't deserve to give it to anyone.

Not after what he had done.

Jake stopped him with a stern look and his leg blocking Blaine's original path off the bleachers, a pointed look on his face and his foot on the railing despite Blaine's desperate look. "Hi!" Marley took initiative, standing up and leaning over the metal railing and waving at the redhead.

The boy smiled brightly – and he had a beautiful smile and Blaine felt his heart pick up in his chest but he couldn't. He just couldn't – and looked relieved as he waved up at Marley. But his eyes were completely on Blaine, as though they had just seen an angel fall from the sky. "I'm Jim – or Jimmy. Or James. Whatever." And it was obvious that the boy was nervous and if that wasn't adorable Blaine didn't know what was.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't.

"I'm Marley." The girl said when it was obvious that Blaine wasn't willing to do much else but stare or blink and look down at the metal ground under his feet. "And this is Blaine, and my boyfriend Jake."

Only they weren't exactly a couple yet, but Jake wasn't complaining, actually gaining a bit of a blush to his cheeks. But he nodded and waved as he was introduced.

"_Blaine_." The way his name sounded on the other boy's – Jimmy's – lips sounded like a foreign delicacy. "Well, I just wanted to come over and say that you look amazing in that outfit."

He couldn't. He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't.

No matter how much this Jimmy guy was making him blush he couldn't.

But oh how much he wanted to. "Th-thank you." It was rare that Blaine got compliments like this from someone that wasn't a girl or in his family, or God forbid Puck or Sebastian, so it was rather hard for him to reign in the instinct to swoon.

He probably didn't do all that wonderfully of a job, if he stopped to think about it.

"Could we… Could I maybe see you after the game?" The whistle blew and Blaine wasn't sure how to answer.

So Marley answered for him, elbowing him in the side as she did so. "Of course you can! Blaine has nothing else to do, do you?"

He had actually been planning on going out for a late dinner with Sam and Brittany but Marley seemed to not want to take no for an answer and her elbow was ridiculously sharp. And Jimmy was looking at him as though his answer could change his life and make this the best day in the world and there was no way Blaine could consciously tear something like that away from a person like him and they had just met. "No… not really."

Jimmy smiled brilliantly as his coached yelled something and started gesturing towards him. "Great! Uh… meet me here?"

Blaine couldn't help the small laugh that came out of his lips at the eager, and still stunned, look Jimmy was giving him. As though he was the Eifel Tower and Jimmy was a tourist overtaken by its beauty. "Go play."

Jimmy seemed not to take that as a good enough answer, and he called out as he was walking backwards: "You'll be here?"

"_Yes_." Blaine stressed, laughing once more, Marley doing the same like a bit of an overeager kitten at Jimmy's answering smile.

Jake let out a small something from beside him and Marley squealed a bit, grabbing onto Blaine's arm and holding it tightly. Blaine dropped back into his seat, repeating a mantra that he didn't deserve anything like this to himself in his head. He glanced over at the spot Kurt was occupying, not catching how his ex-boyfriend's eyes were a bit narrowed after just watching the exchange. He looked away when Rachel waved enthusiastically at him and he waved back a bit more subdued, his eyes effortlessly floating to the field again.

Suddenly, he was much more interested in the game than he had been before.

* * *

**Three Months after the First Meeting**

* * *

It takes Blaine a moment to realize what exactly it was that just happened. One moment he's sitting up in the bleachers with Erin and the next he's standing on his feet, his hand over his mouth and Erin swearing profusely. It probably wasn't anything serious, quarterbacks get tackled all the time. Blaine knows that. He's watched plenty of football games.

And yet Jimmy's not getting up. He's just lying there, either completely winded or in pain. Blaine's eyes narrow in on the guy that tackled him – a strong, bulky boy from some nearby school. He has a sneer on his face and Blaine recognizes the word he mouths instantly. "Fag." He doesn't have to hear it to know the biting scorn. He doesn't have to be close to flinch in insult.

Erin is already running down the stairs and Blaine is quick to follow her, their shoes somehow echoing on the metal stairs of the bleachers. There's a small circle around Jimmy now, consisting of Jimmy best friend, Danny, their coach, and a few other people. The band had stopped playing and there was a general hum of whispers of speculation that filtered through the crowd.

Tyler, one of Jimmy's friends and the team water boy, stopped the two of them at the bottom of the steps, his demeanor even more nervous than usual. His eyes were flitting about and his hands were shaking but he held onto both their jackets tightly. "Y-y-you c-can't go-o do-own the-re."

Erin brushed off Tyler's hands with an affronted look, straightening her yellow jacket before striding onto the field anyway. Yet it was when Blaine tried to do the same that Tyler held on tighter and pushed him back against the fence with a strength Blaine hadn't known he had. "Y-y-y_-you_ can't." Tyler stress, his eyes holding something close to sympathy.

Blaine tries to push back again but he knows it's useless. Jimmy gets lifted up slowly, placed onto a stretcher and off the field. Erin's by his side, and the coach is just standing there in the middle of the field, his hand over his mouth and the other of his side as he confers with the referees about what happened.

They decided to let the boy that had tackled Jimmy stay on the field.

Blaine has never been more livid.

"Fuck!" And Blaine rarely curses but he figured that this was as good a time as any and he kicks back against the metal railing. Tyler slowly releases him when it becomes obvious that Blaine's not going to run off onto the field and make not only Jimmy more of a target, but Blaine himself. Tyler's staring at him with wide, almost fearful eyes, and Blaine would have to remember to apologize to him later but right now? Right now Blaine wants to punch the guy that tackled Jimmy, punch his coach, punch the referee, and punch everyone else just because he's angry enough. And Blaine knows how dangerous that is so he stomps away.

Blaine makes it into the nurse's office, although how he finds it is beyond him, and is met by Jimmy's mother. Diane Marks tried to pull him into a hug, tried to keep him from going into the room but Blaine was pissed and he wasn't just going to sit around and wait. Not for this. Not for Jimmy. So he pushed passed her with a slightly apologetic look, but mostly one of annoyance, and stepped into the room.

And there he is. There's Jimmy. Lying on the nurse's one sterile bed and awake. But he has tear tracks on his face and blood on his shirt and Erin is standing in the corner talking to their father on the phone. Blaine hates blood. He really hates blood. "Blaine?" Jimmy held out a shaking hand in his direction, a whine almost stuck in his throat and Blaine feels the tears build a bit.

This was unfair. Jimmy didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be treated like a second class citizen in a game that he ruled just because he was gay. Just because he decided that he'd rather be with Blaine than a girl like every other football stereotype.

Blaine swallowed hard, willing himself to ignore the blood and stepped closer, sliding his hand into Jimmy's and reveling in the heat there, in the strength there, in the weight there.

"I'm okay." Blaine answers Jimmy's unasked question and holds Jimmy's hand up to his lips, pressing a very gentle kiss there.

The nurse makes a disapproving noise and gives them a look. Blaine gives her one back and she quickly turns back to her station, her face flushed.

"Look at this?" Jimmy slurred, staring at Blaine with wonder in his eyes. "My big bad boyfriend is angry."

"I'm not angry." Blaine insisted.

"You are angry." Jimmy squeezed his hand tighter, linking their fingers together. "It's kind of hot."

Blaine couldn't help blushing, because Jimmy's family was a stern Christian family in the most non-traditional sense and the only time Jimmy had ever said something like that to him was when he wanted to move farther in their relationship.

Blaine wasn't sure how ethical it would be to do that in a nurse's office with his sister and the nurse around.

And his mother right outside the door.

That too.

"You kind of have a concussion." Blaine pointed out, running his unoccupied hand gently through Jimmy's copper hair. "And you need a haircut." It was getting rather long but Jimmy just smiled impishly at him.

"I get a haircut when you go a week without gel."

"Deal."

Jimmy stared at him for a moment, his eyes overcome with pain and sadness. Hurt. Yes, that's what it was. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He whispered, his voice broken.

"Had to see what?" Blaine asked with his eyebrows narrowed together.

"That." And Blaine knew he was talking about the nasty tackle and the reaction from the referee's. Of course he knew it.

"That was nothing." In all honesty, it was nothing compared to the things Blaine had been through. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "I can deal with it." He could. Though it was all getting rather hard to deal with, but he was almost done with Ohio. Then he could leave and never come back ever again. "Can you?"

Jimmy didn't even hesitate to answer. "With you here? I think so."

A small smile spread across Blaine's lips. What had he done to deserve Jimmy? After everything that had happened with Kurt….

Jimmy was making that face at him again – the one that said that he wanted Blaine to do something risky. It was the face he had made when they had gone rock climbing that day a month ago and Jimmy had wanted Blaine to come stand on the edge with him. It was that face Jimmy had made when he wanted Blaine to make out with him in a crowded movie theater.

It was a face that Blaine both loved and hated. "Jimmy…."

"Come here." A gentle tug of Blaine's hand and a bit of tears in Jimmy's eyes was all it took for Blaine to give in, ignoring the fact that Erin (though, chances where that she didn't care in the least), the nurse, and Jimmy's mother were all close by. Their lips slid together easily, with a practiced ease. Yet the fireworks were still there. Blaine's heart still jumped into his throat when Jimmy's hand came around to his neck to hold him in place. Blaine slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to Jimmy's hip, separating their lips long enough to make himself comfortable.

And then they were kissing again, softly and without a rush. "You make the pain go away." Jimmy whispered breathlessly, rubbing their noses together and tilting his head to the side, his eyes flicking up to meet Blaine's before falling shut again. He pulled Blaine closer, smirking at bit at the way Blaine inhaled through his nose sharply, tensing for a moment before relaxing again.

They pulled away after a moment, their foreheads resting comfortably against one another and a peaceful look on Jimmy's face among the pain.

Diane Marks had chastised the nurse when she had gone to separate them. Erin had left them alone to go great their father. And, besides a mother looking in through the doorway, a fond smile on her face, this moment was theirs. Their safe haven, their thing the look back on when they needed to. Hands linked by Jimmy's side, Jimmy's hand resting on Blaine's cheek, and Blaine's on his chest, their foreheads pressed close, eyes closed, and noses rubbing together as they breathed the same air.

Yes… this was theirs.

* * *

**Four Months after the First Meeting**

* * *

Blaine had gone to two proms so far, and they never failed to be terrifying.

He shifted on his feet, biting his lip and wringing his hands. Surely Jimmy would understand if Blaine suddenly called him and said he couldn't go to his prom in North Lima because he was sick? Surely Sam would understand if Blaine called him and said that he was too busy with family obligations so he couldn't go to the prom that he himself had set up in a few days? Blaine swallowed hard, trying to calm his fast beating heart. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were stinging.

"Blaine?" A tentative voice came from the other side of the door. Jimmy's voice was soft and questioning. A bit concerned.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly before shaking his head and stealing his fears, opening the door and staring at Jimmy in his smart suit. A pale yellow suit shirt. A golden tie. A black suit. He looked handsome.

And there was Blaine, matching in his light grey suit shirt, silver tie, and black suit.

Yet he couldn't shake the dread in the pit of his stomach.

But Blaine was a fantastic actor, so he was quite sure his trepidation didn't show on his face. And yet Jimmy just smiled at him – that brilliant smile of his – and pulled him into a light hug, but one that was tight enough to make Blaine feel safe and the tears maybe fall from his cheeks just a bit. It was a feeling that Blaine had only ever been able to get from Cooper's hugs, but now… with Jimmy… now with Jimmy he felt almost whole.

He didn't know what made him feel worse. The fact that he had never really been offered this feeling willingly from anyone but his brother before, or the fact that Kurt was supposed to give him that feeling but never had.

Jimmy's arms tightened for a brief moment before he pulled away, placing a gentle kiss against Blaine's cheek, an easy smile on his face as his hands settled on top of Blaine's waist. "You look wonderful. I feel wonderful. And the night is going to be wonderful." Jimmy whispered gently, their foreheads falling to rest against one another. Blaine couldn't help the small quirk of his lips, leaning up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to the corner of Jimmy's mouth, leaning even closer after a moment and wrapping his arms around Jimmy's neck to hold him tightly.

Jimmy let out a startled sound before tugging Blaine closer, actually picking him up for a moment and causing the other boy to smile into his neck before planting his feet firmly on the ground. Their hands linked together, Blaine wiping at his cheeks for good measure and walking down the stairs to get their pictures taken.

Erin looked stunning herself, in her pale blue dress and her date, Tyler, was just as stunning himself. He was blushing too. That was a sight for Blaine to see and he couldn't help a small chuckle as the stuttering boy gave him a quick hug. They posed for pictures, all of them together, Erin and Jimmy together, Erin and Blaine together, Jimmy and Tyler, and Tyler and Blaine. Then the couple pictures. Erin and Tyler being the cute selves and Jimmy and Blaine trying their hardest to out due them.

When they left Jimmy's father slipped a can of pepper spray into Blaine's pocket with a knowing look while Jimmy was distracted by his mother.

By the time they are at the North Lima prom in the town's classiest hotel Blaine's ready to jump out of his skin. He's calm and composed on the outside – or at least he thinks he is, but he can't be so sure since Jimmy keeps sending him these looks like he knows. He heaves a deep breath and takes Jimmy's hand in his as the taller boy leads them into the hotel. The music can be heard from outside and Erin and Tyler separate from them to go to the dance floor.

Blaine feels almost like a wet blanket as Jimmy and him hang around the perimeter, their hands held tightly together, and Jimmy's friends wandering over to them every once in a while. "I'm sorry, I'm such a wet blanket, Jim." Blaine finally gets the courage to speak, leaning back against the gymnasium wall, his head hitting it gently.

And then, suddenly, Jimmy's crowding around him. His hands are planted firmly against the wall, his eyes intense and his dark red hair handing in his eyes. He's close enough that the strands of his hair brush against Blaine's cheeks, close enough that he's the only thing Blaine can see. "It's okay." He whispers softly. "The night isn't ruined yet."

Jimmy then leans just a tad closer, tilting his head to the side and sliding their lips together in that perfect ways their always do. There's a long moment of hesitation on Blaine's part, full of a gasp and a small twitch of trying to get out of Jimmy's grip but he gives up easily enough, almost melting into his body. His eyes flutter shut and his hands reach out to hold onto something, one of them closing around the fabric at Jimmy's waist and another at the hair at the back of his neck.

It's a slow and sweet kiss until Jimmy loses his balance some and slides his knee between Blaine's legs.

Then things change and they pulled away from one another their breath coming in pants and their close rumpling together. "Wanna get out of here?" Blaine goes for the cheesy line from that movie they had watched the night before. And Jimmy gets it, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and his eyes crinkling at the corners at the same time his body moves just a little bit closer, his heart speeding up just a tiny bit more.

Jimmy can't seem to find the words so, instead, he just pulls Blaine by the hand and tugs him out of the hotel ballroom and into the lobby, the two of them trading looks before Jimmy rushes over to the counter and checks them in.

Of course Jimmy thought ahead far enough to get a hotel room.

The rest of the night is spent together, on plush hotel bed sheets, with their mouths locked together and their bodies almost completely molded into one.

* * *

**A: N –** So… do you approve? Please approve…..


	2. Chapter 2

50 Yards

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I do own Jimmy.

Summary: "He can't help but feel like Leonardo DaVinci staring up at the Mona Lisa for the first time. Amazed. Entranced. In love." Everyone deserves love.

**A: N** – I might make this a complete multi-chaptered fic if people would be interested in that?

* * *

**First Date**

If there was one thing Jimmy knew how to do it was comfort people. That was something he had been doing practically his whole life, being the proud older brother of Erin, and the oldest cousin in his family.

If there was one thing Jimmy knew it was football. He had been playing practically his whole life. He had tried other sports and he wasn't bad at them, but none of them spoke to him the same way football did. He felt as though he was flying when he was on the field, soaring and conquering the world.

If there was one thing Jimmy didn't know it was the logistics of asking someone out on a date.

His palms were sweaty and his cheeks were flushed, the heat from the showers steaming after him. He had his towel on over his waist, his boxers slipped on underneath it in a practiced move that screamed that he had been doing this for years. Jimmy prayed that no one would notice his predicament but he knew that was just wishing on things that would probably never come true. The guys on the team were like family and since Jimmy took pleasure in teasing them, they would most likely take pleasure in teasing him. Sure enough, they did, at any chance they could. But this situation was different and Jimmy sent out a quick and silent prayer that they would simply ignore the fact that he had disappeared during half-time.

Sadly, luck was never on his side. Or at least never in this situation. "Hey, Jay!" Chris' towel smacked into his side, loud enough for everyone to hear the _crack_ but not hard enough to really hurt beyond a sting. "Where'd your un off to during half-time?"

Only trust Chris to know exactly where Jimmy had run off to and just want to see him squirm. Chris and Jimmy had been friends for a long time and Chris might have been a bit – more than a bit – uncomfortable when Jimmy came out, but he had pushed those feelings aside when he realized that Jimmy was the best player they could get. And that Jimmy hadn't exactly changed anything about himself by just saying out loud that he liked guys rather than girls. "I was talking to someone." Jimmy's face burned with a blush as a few of the guys chortled and laughed, Greg knocking his elbow into Jimmy's side in a teasing way.

Jimmy could remember a time when they were all uncomfortable with him, the locker room nearly silent whenever he was around. He was never really sure what had changed, but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with that time he won them the season.

"Oh yeah." Harry turned to face Jimmy, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Jay was a total dork."

"Shut it, Harry." If there was one person on the whole team that hadn't changed, however, it was Harry. The guy was a freaking menace to society. He always seemed to have a sore spot that Jimmy had beaten him in tryouts freshman year and that it was Jimmy's strategies that had won them the season Sophomore year.

"Naw, Jay." His eyes were devious and the smirk he had on his face made Jimmy want to punch him into oblivion. He wasn't sure if that would ruin his chances of playing the rest of the season or not. "He was all blushing and stuttering and all 'you look really nice' when everyone could see the fucking boner in his pants."

A few of the guys laughed but Jimmy felt Chris and Greg tense, the two dark skinned boys sending a glower at Harry and shutting him up. "You know that's not true, Harry. Jay's God would strike him down if that ever happened!" One of the other jerks on the team – Ethan – laughed out and banged his fist against Harry's. Ethan's problem with Jimmy rested in his religion more than anything else. Especially because it kept him from drinking at parties or hanging out too late on Saturday nights.

"Oh fuck you." Jimmy snapped at them, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks and turning back to his locker. He slipped on his sweat pants, suddenly wishing that he had had the foresight to bring a pair of jeans or something. For some reason he didn't expect _Blaine_ to be a big fan of sweatpants and Jimmy desperately wanted to make a good impression. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something about the other boy that made Jimmy want to make a fool of himself and avoid doing so almost too much.

But _Blaine_. Oh, if there was anything _Blaine_ was it was stunning. Beautiful. Something else entirely. He wasn't sure what, but he knew that by just looking at the other boy that he was be lucky to be included in his life. That the other boy had this flame that would refuse to have just anyone touch it. "Aren't you the one that's going to get fucked tonight, Jay?" Harry shot back, effectively breaking Jimmy's train of thought.

Jimmy opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Ethan, the other boy shoving himself onto the locker next to Jimmy's. He leaned against it with an arrogant ease. "You know Jay practices celibacy, Harry. What was it you said? 'Waiting until marriage'?" Ethan snorted and Jimmy couldn't help tightening his hand into a fist.

"He's waiting for the right person, asshole." Greg shoved Ethan off his locker, bending down to pull out his duffle bag.

Jimmy felt worry slip over his shoulders. What if Blaine had thought that Jimmy was taking too long and left?

He swore quietly under his breath and grabbed his t-shirt, slipping it over his head and then throwing on his sweat shirt. He leant down and grabbed his duffle, waving goodbye to the guys he actually cared about. "And there goes Jesus! To go get laid!" Ethan called after him, him and Harry laughing mockingly.

"What does it say about you two that the most play you're going to get is by making fun of a gay guy?" Jimmy called over his shoulder, shrugging at the two of them and walking out of the locker room and sprinting back to the field.

"Where's the fire?" A soft voice called out from somewhere to his left.

Jimmy skidded to a halt and stared.

Just stared.

Because if this Blaine guy wasn't an angel sent down upon Earth Jimmy didn't know what religion was. He was resting against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his jacket snug around his shoulders. He was smiling a little bit and yet his eyes were a dull hazel. Jimmy had a feeling that his eyes weren't supposed to be dull. They were supposed to sparkle and shine.

"Looks like it just got put out." And if Jimmy wasn't the corniest person he knew, he wasn't sure who was. "I didn't think you would have waited."

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

Jimmy shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to be sure."

"Of course." Blaine smiled a bit at him before pushing himself off the wall. "So… what did you want to see me for?"

"I-uhm…." And wow wasn't this going just a bit fast? "I just… I wanted to talk." He shrugged lamely; looking down at his shuffling feet before looking back up at Blaine's narrowed expression. He seemed nervous, untrusting. Questioning of something – perhaps Jimmy's motives.

And he could understand why now that he thought about it. Jimmy was just some random guy that had run up to him in the middle of the game and complimented him and then asked him to stay and wait for him.

And then had taken half an hour to get himself ready and looked like crap.

Wow and Jimmy thought he would be getting a date out of this guy? He really was an idiot. "About…?"

Jimmy scrambled for ideas on what to talk about, finally settling on the first thing he could see. "That." He nodded towards the object and Blaine turned around to see where he was looking, turning back to Jimmy with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile.

"You wanted to talk about our slushie machine?" He asked with a dull, unbelieving voice.

Jimmy pushed back his blush, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Oh yeah. Where'd you guys get it?"

"I don't know." Blaine sent him a long suffering look. "Why not ask the principal or something?"

"You looked like the person that'd know."

"And why's that?"

"You look like you… know stuff." Jimmy finished lamely.

"Okay…." Blaine stared at him for a moment, his eyes telling everything that he thought of Jimmy in that moment – that Jimmy was crazy and that he had wasted his time. "So… I'm just going to go…." He gestured over his shoulder, turning on his heel.

Jimmy felt panic rise in his throat, his brain scrambling for something to say to keep this boy with him. To keep him from leaving him before he even had a chance to prove that he was worth just a little bit of his time. "Wait!" Jimmy called out hopelessly.

"What?" Blaine turned back to him, his voice holding just a bit of exasperation.

"Come to dinner with me." Jimmy almost smacked himself for asking. He wasn't this forward. Ever. And he didn't even know if Blaine was gay.

Oh God, he felt like even more of an idiot now than he had before.

"_What_?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Listen you look… you seem… really nice."

"You don't even know me."

"I want to."

Blaine sent him another look of complete disbelief, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shifting to look up at the roof. Jimmy thought for a moment that Blaine was sending up a quick prayer to whoever he believed in just as Jimmy had been doing throughout this whole exchange. "Please just… just one dinner." Jimmy practically resorted to begging. "Please."

Blaine closed his eyes before opening them again, his eyes still conflicted but he seemed to nod against his better judgment. "I know how to kick your ass, by the way."

Jimmy was taken aback. "Why would you need to know that?"

"Just thought you should know. In case this is some sort of trick." Blaine waited for Jimmy to fall into step beside him, leading Jimmy out of the school and over to the parking lot. "Did you bring a car?"

"What?" Jimmy had been too busy staring at him and thinking of how he was going to make this whole 'dinner' thing okay. "Oh, yeah. Yeah." He nodded when Blaine sent him another long suffering look.

Why did he keep talking himself into these corners? "Great. There's this restaurant, Breadstixs, that's like the only good place to eat in town. You can follow me?"

Jimmy had heard of the place before. Plenty of times before. Actually, that was the place where the rest of his team were going out for dinner at once they were all ready. Jimmy wasn't sure if he wanted them to see him in this state with Blaine.

He wasn't sure if he wanted them ruining this sort of thing before it had even started. But Jimmy wasn't going to make Blaine do something he didn't want to do, so he simply nodded along and skidded into his car, keeping an eye on Blaine's the whole time. He turned his key in the ignition, watching Blaine back out and then doing the same.

At least them going in separate cars meant that Jimmy could have some time to think to himself. Not much time, because Breadstixs was scarily close to the school, but close enough. Jimmy knew he looked like shit, he always did after a game, and he knew he wasn't exactly making the best first impression.

But he was hoping he could get Blaine to look passed that. He was hoping that even though his teammates would be coming to the same restaurant they would have the common sense not to bother him. He just hoped he got a chance. Because he may know nothing about this boy but he knew that he wanted to know things about him. He had never felt this…_ pull_ towards anyone before. It was utterly terrifying.

"Oh my God, my mother is a lifesaver." Jimmy had a moment of enlightenment, thinking back to the other day when his mother had made him pack an extra pair of jeans because he was supposed to be sleeping over a friend's house. And then Jimmy had never slept over anyone's house but had forgotten to take the pants out and God really did listen to his prayers because he had jeans. He could change out of sweatpants and put on the jeans and made make his hair look a little less like crap and look better. Not his best but better. Better was good.

How he was going to manage all of this was beyond him but it was at least a welcome thought.

He pulled into the parking lot, driving into a parking spot and putting the car in park, taking his keys out of the ignition and leaning back into his back seat and fishing the bag out as quick as possible. He glanced over at Blaine's car, a bit happy to see him sitting in the front seat on the phone with someone and pushed himself so that he was horizontal in the car, his feet hitting the passenger side door as he slid off his sweatpants and fished the jeans out of the bag. They got a bit stuck on his sneakers but he managed to pull them on in record time, buttoning and zipping them with an efficient speed and sitting himself back the right way. He sat up straighter, smiling into the mirror so that all of his teeth showed, happy to see that there were no pieces of food stuck there. He then tousled his hair just a bit and then brushed through it with his fingers. The pieces whipped to the side, auburn against his tanned forehead but not willing to get any more in control than that. His blue eyes looked too nervous and there was no way this thing was going to go good if he was nervous.

He glanced over at Blaine's car, his heart jumping into his throat when he noticed that Blaine was climbing out of his car, rushing to do the same, his hand having trouble finding the door handle. He slipped his phone into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and jogging over to Blaine's car door, pulling it open just a bit more to help Blaine out.

The other boy blinked up at him in surprise and Jimmy was struck with the thought that maybe no one had done this for him before. Why that made him both hurt and feel special was beyond him, but he closed it after Blaine had made his way fully out of the car, smiling brightly at him as he said a surprised "thank you".

And then Jimmy was stumbling over words again because Blaine opened the door into Breadstixs for him and he was truly making a fool out of himself. The restaurant was crowded, almost every booth taken and the server taking them to a booth in the far corner. He barely paid them any mind as he placed their things on the table and then rushed off to help some other customers. Jimmy slipped off his sweat shirt, frowning when he realized that it had just messed up the bangs he had fixed somewhat. "You changed." Blaine noted almost absentmindedly, slipping off his own jacket and actually reaching to hang it up on the hook that was above their booth.

"Uh… No?" Jimmy hoped he would go for it but, instead, Blaine just let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

"What are you trying for anyway?" Blaine asked in wonder, sitting down across from him and barely glancing at the menu. Well if that wasn't an answer to Jimmy's small question on whether or not this was the only good restaurant in town he didn't know what was.

"For you." Jimmy blurted out, hating himself just a little bit more for how much this boy seemed to make his filter all but disappear.

Blaine just looked at him for a moment longer, before shaking his head and picking at the end of his menu. It was awkward for a while, the only time either of them talking being when the waitress came to their table to ask them what they would like.

Their eyes met almost shyly and Jimmy smiled at the small blush that was on Blaine's cheeks. "So… what did you think of the game?" It was a default question for almost anyone that Jimmy knew. This way he could find out whether someone was into sports or not. And if they were they could keep talking about it and if they weren't they could move onto something else.

"Impressive." Blaine nodded to his question, his hands knitted together now that he had nothing to fumble with. "You're a great quarterback. Best I've seen in a high school game."

He was into sports. Or at least football. Hallelujah. "Thanks." Jimmy smiled at him and then they were back to silence.

"What else do you do?" Blaine finally asked, wringing his fingers together and his eyes basically avoiding looking at him. Whereas there was nowhere else Jimmy could bring himself to look but at the boy across from him. Perhaps, he was the only one that actually liked the other?

"Uh… math team. Debate club." Jimmy shrugged. "I love strategy and history. You?"

"Music." Blaine smiled slightly, his eyes shyly looking over at Jimmy. "I was basically the star of McKinley's show choir. And I'm the Senior Class President." He paused for a moment, as though he were trying to figure out whether to include this part of himself or not. "Along with a ton of other stuff."

"What do you mean, 'was'?" Jimmy asked instead of asking him to elaborate on the 'other stuff'.

"This girl, Marley, in the club passed out on stage during our sectionals and we all left the stage and apparently that's forfeiting so… no more glee club for us." Blaine explained as nonchalantly as he could, even though Jimmy could tell that it bothered him. Probably more than he could really say comfortably.

Jimmy winced in sympathy. "That sucks. But it's just the end of the competition season, right? Doesn't mean you can't prep for next year."

"There won't be a next year for me."

"Yeah, but there will be for the club." Maybe he shouldn't be apply the logic that the football team used but Blaine simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Try telling everyone else that." Blaine laughed a bit. "Honestly, we would have lost anyway. Our regular instructor left on sabbatical right before competition and left us in the hands of a guy that only graduated last year and he had us doing Gangnam Style."

Jimmy snorted, practically choking on his water. "I would have killed to see that."

"Yeah well you can keep hoping. No one is ever seeing a repeat of that performance. Ever."

They fell into a silence again, but it wasn't uncomfortable this time, just the two of them searching for a conversation topic. "You know, I always wished I was good at singing."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you're not that bad." Blaine teased him a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure that I am." Jimmy leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting against the table. "I tried singing for this talent show at my school in, like, fifth grade and I lost. Horribly. To this guy that made noises from blowing booger bubbles."

"You're kidding." Blaine's lips twitched up in a smile.

"No!" Jimmy insisted, laughing at the memory. "It's true! So embarrassing too since that kid's like gone on to lose every other talent show he's done."

Blaine studied him for a moment longer before a laugh actually pushed its way out of his mouth. Jimmy perked up. "Oh my God, you're serious."

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Oh my God." Blaine kept laughing, his hand covering his mouth as their waitress walked over to them, her arm balancing their food nicely. She leaned down and placed it in front of them, Jimmy thanking her when it seemed that all that could come out of Blaine's mouth were small giggles that exploded into loud laughter as she walked away. She turned around, giving him a dirty look, assuming he was laughing at her, which just made him laugh harder, his cheeks even redder.

Jimmy couldn't help laughing along, his eyes traveling down to the way Blaine's hand sat against the table almost begging him to take it in his own. But he resisted in favor of taking a sip out of his water.

"I can't believe that seriously happened!" Blaine leaned closer, another laugh passing through his lips.

"Like you've never lost anything." Jimmy twirled a piece of spaghetti around his fork and stuffed it in his mouth, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I've lost plenty of things." Blaine reassured him. "Just not to someone with a talent of snot bubbles." He laughed once more, almost choking on his food. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be picking on you."

"No don't feel bad." Jimmy reassured with a calm smile. "You have a beautiful laugh."

Blaine lowered his napkin from his mouth, his eyes boring into Jimmy's own before a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth and he turned back to his food, picking up the conversation where it had left off.

And if he didn't snatch his hand away when Jimmy rested his own on top of it that didn't mean anything besides the fact that Jimmy's hand was warm where his was cold. And if they exchanged numbers than that didn't mean anything either.

And when Blaine had leaned up to kiss his cheek before leaving and Jimmy had leaned down to do the same and they had accidentally kissed? That could have been written off. But when they had kissed again that meant something.

Blaine couldn't just pretend that it didn't.

* * *

**A:N -** This one ran longer than expected and went where I didn't expect it to go but eh. That's writing for you.


End file.
